


I'll Come Back To You

by blckliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blckliam/pseuds/blckliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's in a famous boy band and he has a hybrid of a boyfriend called Niall Horan. Niall doesn't understand the process of touring and he thinks that Harry won't come back. **THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND ITS ALSO MY FIRST TIME WRITING ON THIS SITE SO PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Come Back To You

I walk into the kitchen when I hear the door slam shut, signaling the lads have left all ready, and get ready to make myself a sandwich.

But something stops me when all of a sudden Niall comes in, while basically crying his eyes out.

"N-Niall! What happened? What's wrong?" I ask and hurry over to him. Holding him at arms length, inspecting him from head to toe. I see nothing physically wrong with him. Is he having internal pain or ..?

"Niall," I coo at him. "Kitty please tell me what's wrong." I say to him, cradling his head in my hands, wiping the tears away.

"N-Niall, j-j-just l-l-l-" he tries to stutter out, but his sobs start again.

"Shhhh. No baby, it's okay." I take him into my arms and run my fingers through his hair and rub his back. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you so upset like this." I soothe him, trying to calm him down.

He snuggles his head into the crook of my neck while his arms encircle my waist, holding me tightly. "Now, tell me why you're so upset? Why're you crying?" I ask him when is sobs have decreased a little. Not by much but it's an improvement.

"B-because N-N-Niall loves Harry s-s-s-so m-much," he says, leaving me confused.

"Why're you crying over that, sweetie?" I ask in a gentle voice.

He shrugs his shoulders. "B-because! N-N-Niall don't w-wanna loose H-Harry!" He chokes out before he starts crying once again.

"Woah woah woah. What? Niall. Kitty, you're not gonna loose me. Where'd you get that from?" I ask, kind of panicking. Who told him that?

He takes his head out from the crook of my neck, and I finally get to see his face. His eyes are red and really puffy, while his face is flushed and has tear tracks running down his face. This sight, it really breaks my heart to see him like this. So upset. I hate it.

He sniffles before he speaks again, "W-when Harry g-goes on tour again. H-he's gonna l-l-leave Niall." His bottom lip trembles and I know there's gonna be another round of tears coming.

"No. No, I'm not leaving you, Niall. I could never. But I'll be back, I promise." I say to him, but he just yells.

"No! No! Don't leave at all! Niall don't want Harry to leave! Niall loves Harry too much! Harry's gonna leave and not come back! Please don't leave me, Harry. Please. I don't want you to go." He whimpers at the end. That was his first time speaking in first person, and not stuttering as well. My heart breaks at the sight. He thinks I won't come back?

"Niall. Baby, come here," I say to him, while opening my arms out to him. I pick him up by his thighs and just hold him. Hugging him around his torso, while he's crying into my neck. His legs wrap around my waist along with his arms around my neck.

He's whimpering into my neck, saying things like 'please Harry, don't leave' and 'please stay with me'. It honestly makes me wanna cry.

"Shhh, baby. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Shh." I soothe him, rocking him back and forth, and hugging him tighter. He's literally shaking in my arms.

His ears are flat against his head and his tail is rigid. My poor baby kitten is so upset, and it's my fault.

I go and make my way to the couch and sit down with him in my arms. I completely forget about my hungry stomach and all my focus is on Niall right now. His crying has subdued, and he's just sniffling now. He rests his head on my shoulder sideways, so he's facing my chest and I can see him properly.

He's staring off into space, but he's blinking every couple seconds also while biting his lip whenever it trembles slightly. I run my fingers through his hair and rub behind his ears, his favorite place to be rubbed. He purrs and his eyes slowly drift shut, while a soft smile plays on his lips.

"Are you ready to tell me why you think I won't come back?" He shakes his head. I sigh, but give him more time.

"You don't want me to leave do you?" I ask him gently. He shakes his head.

"Want you to stay here with Niall." And he holds me just a little tighter.

"I have to though Niall-" I'm cut off by him whimpering. "Shh, it okay. Just let me finish. We'll talk everyday through Skype, text, and phone calls. And I also get breaks every three months, so ill come and visit you, alright kitty?" He shrugs his shoulders

"And you can also watch our interviews and performances on the tv. You'll have some of your favorite shirts of mine you love to wear as well." I look down at him, but he's not reaching my eyes. He's playing with my fingers so he don't have to look me in the eye.

"Yeah but- you won't be here with Niall. You can't hold Niall through the telephone or Skype or the television. And Niall won't be able to hear Harry sing him to sleep. And won't be able to cuddle anymore. Or get kisses."

"You can get all those when I come back and when I come home for break, alright? Just tell me how much kisses you want and you'll receive."

He giggles and puts both his hands up, "Niall wants this many," he says, gesturing that he wants ten kisses. And hey, who am I to deny him?


End file.
